


Шуточки.

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это продолжение к арту от Tatiana Onegina: http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/art/60s-308758135#</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шуточки.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/gifts).



Джим ничего подобного заранее не планировал. Всё вышло само собой – эдакая импровизация – весьма удачная. Жаль, рассказать никому будет нельзя.   
Просто захотелось сбить немного спеси с этого Хамфри Эпплби, после того, как он посмел предложить ему деньги. Смешную сумму, кстати говоря. Не то, чтобы он готов был взять сумму побольше, просто обидно было, что так низко оценили честь и совесть журналиста.   
К тому же ему не просто так пришло это в голову – не будь он слишком взрослым и слишком женатым для таких приключений, он мог бы и поволочиться за таким, как Эпплби. Очень уж хорош он был собой – высокий, элегантный, как картинка из модного журнала, кудрявый, с печальными чёрными глазами и тонкими чертами лица.  
Так что после денежного предложения Джим подошёл к нему поближе, положил руки ему на плечи, проникновенно поглядел в глаза и сказал:  
— Деньги меня не интересуют, но если вам действительно так нужна эта статья… Предположим, я готов пообещать, что она не появится в печати, если вы согласитесь кое-что для меня сделать.   
При этом он ласкающим жестом погладил его руки, от плеч до локтей.   
Хамфри резко побледнел, как будто вся кровь разом отхлынула от лица, и его передёрнуло – Джим почувствовал это, потому что продолжал крепко сжимать его локти. И всё же, после секундного колебания, он дрогнувшим голосом сказал:  
— Хорошо.   
— Вы согласны? — уточнил Джим.  
— Да!   
— Вы уверены, что понимаете, чего я хочу? Скажите это вслух, чтобы я был уверен, что мы друг друга правильно поняли.   
— Вы хотите, чтобы я… — у него дрожали губы, и говорил он с явным трудом. — Чтобы я с вами… переспал.   
— И вы согласны?  
— Если это единственный способ спасти мою ка… спасти британское правительство, а следовательно — саму Британию, то да! — с вызовом ответил Хамфри.   
Джим отпустил его локти, и Хамфри немедленно снял с себя пиджак и начал развязывать галстук. С удовольствием глядя на него, Джим проговорил:  
— Ну что ж, теперь у меня есть материал для статьи под названием «На что готовы госслужащие ради своей карьеры».  
Хамфри застыл, наполовину развязав галстук.   
— Думаю, статья будет очень популярна среди широкой публики, — добавил Джим, вовсю наслаждаясь собой и ситуацией. — Впрочем, я могу не упоминать вашего имени… Хотя, могу поспорить на что угодно, у вас там все будут знать, о ком идёт речь!   
На Хамфри было жалко смотреть. Он сделал пару неверных шагов и буквально упал в кресло, закрыв лицо руками.   
— О, Господи! — простонал он.   
— Ну, не переживайте так. Всякое в жизни бывает, — философски заметил Джим. — Хотите ещё чаю?  
Хамфри отнял руки от лица и с ужасом поглядел на него.  
— Вы не можете этого сделать! — воскликнул он с настоящим отчаянием в голосе.   
— Могу, конечно, — Джим пожал плечами и занялся наливанием чая. Он наливал чай очень долго. Хамфри за всё это время не произнёс ни слова.  
— Но не хочу, хотя вы этого и заслужили, — сказал Джим, наконец. Он выпрямился и поглядел на Хамфри. — Поэтому можете забирать статью и проваливать.   
Повисла пауза; наконец, Хамфри почти без голоса спросил:  
— Что?  
— Забирайте, говорю, статью и копию, больше у меня ничего нет. В газеты всё это не пойдёт и вообще никуда не пойдёт. Разве что жене расскажу – посмеяться.   
Тут Хамфри покраснел так резко, что Джим даже испугался, не случился бы у него инсульт – очень уж резкий был переход от восковой бледности к пылающему пунцовому цвету.   
— Вы…   
— Не нужно меня благодарить, — милостиво позволил Джим.  
— Благода…  
— Убивать тоже не рекомендую: вас вычислят, и тогда вашей драгоценной карьере уж точно придёт конец.   
Хамфри, видимо, решил больше ничего не говорить. Он поднялся, не глядя на Джима, схватил со стола папку со статьёй и копией, схватил свой пиджак и неверными шагами направился к двери.   
— Там ручку надо вверх и в сторону потянуть! — крикнул Джим ему вслед.   
Дверь хлопнула.   
Джим задумчиво посмотрел в окно, а потом засмеялся так, что согнулся напополам от хохота, и у него потекли слёзы.


End file.
